


I've Just Seen A Face

by renasfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renasfics/pseuds/renasfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Tonks has always had a crush on Andromeda Black but he always admired her from afar. He never expected to see her walking down his muggle neighborhood. </p><p> </p><p>***Mary MacDonald grew up across the street together and Andromeda comes to visit Mary over the summer, slightly AU because Mary probably didn't go to Hogwarts at the same time as Ted and Andromeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen A Face

That was Andromeda Black, that was Andromeda Black in front of Mary’s house and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Those were the things that were becoming way to clear as Ted tried not to choke on his toast. Seeing the girl he had been completely head over heels for, for the last six years walking up his across the street neighbor’s yard was the last thing he expected to see when he had walked out to get the paper in his just pajama pants, munching on a piece of toast with jam. He had expected to see the paper, and that was about it.

For a moment all he could do was stare at her as she sat down on the steps and cracked open a book and everything was in slow motion. But then time caught up with him and he was panicking because at any moment she could look up and see him staring at her like a creepy loon, so of course the only reasonable thing he could think to do was drop down behind his fence hide so that is exactly what he did, opting not to calmly walk back into his house like a normal person.

Dropping down to hide behind his white fence, his heart beat started to go crazy and Ted thought he might actually be having a medical emergency because in no universe was this normal or healthy. He should probably eat healthier, who was he kidding? He was never going to eat healthier.

Peaking through the slits in his fence he stared at her, telling himself what he was doing wasn’t creepy. What the hell was she doing in the very, 99.5% muggle neighborhood? Was she trying to give him a heart-attack?

"Ted where's the pap-What the hell are you doing?" His sister’s voice made him jump again and his heart beat go absolutely mental. He stomach felt like it had been rolled into a small ball and dropped a thousand feet into lava. "God, why are you so jumpy?" She asked frowning before looking across the street. "Is this about her?"

"Shut. Up. Vera." Ted whispered, he swore to God if she did-

"Hey girl!" That, if she did that. "My brother is hiding from you!" She yelled across at Andromeda before taking the paper and the half eaten piece of toast from him and turning back into the house, taking a bite of his toast. She was so going to pay later.

As soon as she was in the house, Ted shot up and tried grinning like nothing was happening. “I wasn’t hiding from you, just um, there was very interesting…things?…Yeah things on the ground. My sister is actually completely mental, we’re very worried about her. Probably going to check her into a mental ward soon. It’s all very sad, Mum’s not coping very well.” His habit of talking too much was obviously flaring up and he nodded awkwardly trying to remember what normal people did with their hands and what they said. “Well anyway, now that we’ve got all that figured out I’ll just be going.” And he turned to make his escape.

"Hey wait!" Shit, why was she stopping him. Please for the love of all that is holy please don’t let her recognize him. "You go to Hogwarts right? You were the kid in my divination class!"

Shit, he thought as he turned around and gave another sheepish grin. When had she crossed the street? “Uh yeah, Ted actually.” He said pointing to himself and laughing nervously. “And you’re Andromeda, I remember the class…” I remember everything about you. “I’ve missed you.” The words slipped past Ted’s lips before he could stop them, and he hoped that when he realized what he said that it wasn’t obvious.

"I uh…I missed you too…" She frowned as she said it but not a upset frown, a thinking frown. Or at least he hoped it was a thinking frown.

And then she was smiling and laughing and he was smiling and laughing and they were smiling and laughing together. Together. It sounded great, like really really great. It was senseless laughter because nothing had been funny but it made complete sense to them. It defused any tension and neither of them knew it but they would be hearing this again. Many times for the rest of their lives. It was the start of something big, they didn’t know it but their lives had just changed completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this fic forever ago for a RP I was in and I always loved it. Kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
